ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore
Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore is an enhanced port/remake of the original game, with the collaboration between and , the announcement was made on September 4, 2019. The game was published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console. It features characters from the Shin Megami Tensei series as well as the series. It'll be released worldwide on January 17, 2020. Plot The game takes place in , following the lives of the young members of the Fortuna Entertainment talent agency. These youths become "Mirage Masters", who have the power to merge with Mirages, souls of warriors from another world, such as Chrom. While some Mirages are kind-hearted and help out the Mirage Masters, others seek to cause chaos and draw power from the emotions of innocent people, and it is up to the Mirage Masters to stop them. Gameplay In this remake, the game will receive various new features and upgrades over the original version, including a brand new song, new costumes, new combat techniques, newer locations (particularly with Safehouses) and other new gameplay features and enhancements. Several characters that were previously either non-playable or limited to a supporting role in combat including Maiko, Barry, Lyndis and Tiki will have their gameplay roles expanded. The game will also feature new content such as character costumes that reference Fire Emblem games released before and after the development of the original version of TMS. Along with an All-Star English Cast of voice actors. Characters Playable Characters * Itsuki Aoi: A high school student who assumes the Lord class, presumably meaning he is the main protagonist of the game. * Tsubasa Oribe: A high school student and a member of the party. She takes the guise of the Pegasus Knight class. Her debut song is "Feel", which is played in the game's third trailer. * Toma Akagi: A young man that works at a sentai hero stage show, able to assume the Cavalier class. * Kiria Kurono: A singer and playable character. She is shown to use a microphone stand in battle and is the singer of the song "Reincarnation", which is played in the first trailer for the game. In the game, Kiria assumes the Mage class. * Eleonora Yumizuru: She is a Mirage Master and a successful actress who assumes the Archer class. * Mamori Minamoto: An elementary school student and entertainer who also works at Fortuna Entertainment. She prefers old-fashioned clothing from the Showa Period. She assumes the Armor Knight class. * Yashiro Tsurugi: He doubles as an idol as well as a Mirage Master. He assumes the Myrmidon class. Mirage World Characters * Chrom (Fire Emblem Awakening): He is a prince from a land in another dimension, and he’s a “Lord” Mirage. Since transferring to this world, he has lost his memories. He has a courageous personality, and a strong sense of justice. While in combat, he changes into a sword as a trusted partner for Itsuki, who isn't very experienced in combat. * Caeda (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): A “Pegasus Knight” Mirage, and Tsubasa’s partner. Similar to Chrom, she’s a visitor from another dimension and has no recollection of her memories. She has a tender-hearted personality, and is like an elder sister figure to the tomboyish Tsubasa. She lends her powers to Tsubasa by transforming into a spear in battle. * Cain (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Toma’s “Cavalier” Mirage partner. Like Chrom, he’s from another world and has lost his memories. Due to his similarities with Toma, they’re like brothers who work well together. He transforms into a spear while in combat. * Tharja (Fire Emblem Awakening): She is Kiria's "Dark Mage" Mirage partner. Similar to Chrom, she’s from a different world and has lost her memories. She specializes in Dark Magic, and does everything she can to support Kiria, be it during in battle or for everyday life. She lends her strength to Kiria by transforming into a staff. * Virion (Fire Emblem Awakening): He is Eleonora's "Archer" Mirage partner. Like Chrom, he’s also from a different world and lost his memories. He’s an aristocratic-type character with respect and dignity, but this often leads to some arguments with Eleonora, who can be a bit of a shrew. * Draug (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Mamori's "Knight" Mirage partner. Similar to Chrom, he comes from a different world and has lost his memories. He’s a heavy-armored soldier that prides himself in his absolute defense and being able to support allies. He transforms into an axe in battle and lends his strength to Mamori. * Navarre (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light): He is Yashiro's "Myrmidon" Mirage partner. He’s lost his memories and doesn’t speak a whole lot. A swordsman, he looks for a stoic strength in his partner, which ties him to Yashiro. Main Roles * Tiki: She is the key visual character of a vocal software called “Singaloid TiKi” that is currently a huge hit among Internet users. Her song is "Beastie Game" that is played in the second trailer. * Maiko Shimazaki: She is is the president of the production company “Fortuna Entertainment” that recruits Mirage Masters. * Barry Goodman: A foreigner and former pop music star that moved to Japan and currently works at Fortuna Entertainment as a trainer. He's attracted to Japan's otaku culture. Development and Production ''Voice cast'' Downloadable Content Category:T-rated Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Role-playing video games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Persona Category:Atlus Category:SEGA Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Remakes Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Games